The Dark Side: Los Pecados Capitales
by RavenMore
Summary: Las alcantarillas de Nueva York, frias, viscosas y tenebrosas, ocultan muchos mas secretos de los que cualquier mente en su sano juicio pueda soportar. Por sus sucios desagües no solo discurren una serie de personajes, no, estos oscuros pasadizos guardan sus secretos, sus deseos ocultos... sus pecados capitales. (Basado en TMNT 2012, pero con el espiritu de los comics).
1. Prologo

**The Dark Side: Los Pecados Capitales**

* * *

**Summary:** Las alcantarillas de NY, frias, viscosas y tenebrosas, ocultan muchos mas secretos de los que cualquier mente en su sano juicio pueda soportar. Por sus sucios desagües no solo discurren una serie de personajes, no, estos oscuros pasadizos guardan sus secretos, sus deseos ocultos... sus pecados capitales. (Basado en TMNT 2012, pero con el espiritu de los comics).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, son de los creadores originales que idearon a estos personajes alla en 1984: o sea, **Peter Laird** y **Kevin Eastman**. Ellos son los creadores, no Nickelodeon ni nadie mas.

* * *

**Nota:** Para que no empiecen a decir que asi no es tal o cual personaje, o algo asi, es que no saben en realidad como eran las cosas. Asi que les advierto desde el principio, que si bien los personajes son del universo 2012, el fic va a tener el estilo de los comics: bastante oscuro, o minimo lo suficientemente oscuro como para que lo pueda leer todo publico. Tampoco voy a poner gore ni nada por el estilo.

Ademas, les aclaro, aunque sean los personajes de la serie 2012, voy a poner frases de otras versiones, ya sean de la 87, 2003, o peliculas, las cuales, la neta, se oyen mas cool que algunas tonterias que les ponen ahora. En cuanto avance el fic las veran.

Este es mi pequeno homenaje a los 30 años que tienen de existencia estos personajes. Y decir que tanto ahora los niños como nosotros los grandes, nos ponen la TV y todavia nos entretenemos... que buenos tiempos.

En fin, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Y si ya estan preparados, adelante.

* * *

Quienes seran los individuos que ocultaran esos secretos que quisieran que se quedaran alli, en medio de la repugnante agua sucia y que nunca salieran a la luz. Hagan sus apuestas, 7 pecados, 7 personajes.


	2. Ira

**Ira**

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Ira. Eso era lo que sentia Rafael. Ira en toda la expresion de la palabra.

Ira contra Donnie porque trata de hacer volar en pedazos Nueva York cada cinco minutos.

Ira contra Mikey porque el muy zoquete se la pasa todo el santo dia haciendo estupidas bromas.

Ira contra Casey y April, porque son humanos y pueden andar libremente por las calles, mientras que el tiene que usar malditos disfraces para salir, o minimo, esperar a que descienda el crepusculo hasta que pueda observar la ribera plutoniana sobre el Hudson.

Ira contra el Sensei, por no comprenderlo nunca, siempre se pone del lado de sus hermanos, siempre. Que acaso no entiende que es diferente a ellos?

Y asi la lista podia seguir y seguir: Shredder, Kraang, El Clan del Pie, Rahzar, Karai, etc. etc. etc. Sin embargo, la fuente mayor de su ira, solo podia ser un individuo:

Leonardo.

La ira en su interior explotaba especialmente cuando se trataba de su "hermano mayor". Odiaba que fuera el lider, que dictara cuando atacar y cuando -otra cosa que odia bastante- retirarse. Odiaba ser vencido especialmente por el. Pareceria que cada vez que lo hacia le restregaba en la cara que el era el mejor. Y eso, definitivamente, Rafael no lo podia soportar.

_-MAL. DI. TA. SEA.!_ Gritaba mientras golpeaba su saco de boxeo en su cuarto.

La ira, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Y aqui esta, el primer pecado capital de siete. Decidi ponerlo al principio ya que, era el mas precedible, no lo creen?**

**Ahora bien, este es solo el primero de los pecados capitales. Quienes seran los portadores de los otros seis? Hagan sus sugerencias, opiniones reviews. Quien es el (o la) siguiente?**


	3. Envidia

**Envidia**

* * *

**Splinter**

* * *

Envidia. Eso era lo que sentia el que alguna vez fuera el gran maestro ninja Hamato Yoshi.

Cada vez que veia a Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, y Miguel Angel, salir de las alcantarillas, no puede evitar sentir envidia en su interior. Recuerda perfectamente esos tiempos, en los que el aire primaveral soplaba en su entonces humano rostro, mientras admiraba con su amada Tang Shen el resplandor rosado de los cerezos en flor, sin tener que preocuparse en absoluto de su apariencia ni de ser tratado como raro.

Para su pesar, esos tiempos se acabaron.

Y ahora, al ver tambien en el grupo a la señorita O'Neil y al joven Jones, la nostalgia invade aun mas su corazon. Y a partir de alli, siente envidia. Envidia por tener la vitalidad, la felicidad, y la normalidad, que gozo, cuando era ser humano.

Y por si eso fuera poco, tenia envidia hasta de Shredder, quien le habia arrebatado a su hija y lo que hizo fue inculcar odio en su joven corazon. Cuantas veces deseo poder criarla de una forma adecuada, junto con su amada esposa. Tanto lo deseo. Maldito sea el dia en el que Oroku Saki interfirio en sus vidas para siempre

No pudo seguir pensando mas, ya que una serie de voces y ruidos lo distrajeron de su concentracion.

_-Vayan, adelante, disfruten su vida,_ dice para si mismo la vieja rata mutante mientras observa a los seis adolescentes salir, una vez mas.

La envidia, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Cuanto a que no se esperaban al sensei? Me parecio interesante ponerlo, ya que aunque el motivo por el que siente envidia es bueno, no deja de estar alli, siempre la tentacion. Ustedes entienden, esas malditas tentaciones.**

**Ahora bien, quien sigue? Suelten nombres, ya sea de personaje o de pecado. Tal vez le atinen. Lo que si les digo, sera a lo comic, oscuro.**

**Espero sus reviews. Saludos.**


	4. Codicia

**Codicia**

* * *

**Donatello**

* * *

Codicia. Eso era lo que sentia Donatello, orgulloso de lo que creaba y tenia.

Y no conforme con lo que ya tenia y habia creado y/o descubierto, queria tener mas, absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, habia cierto individuo que estropeaba sus planes:

Casey Jones.

Desde que aparecio este humano, nada ha sido igual en la guarida, sobre todo para el. Como es posible que Splinter lo aceptara tan facilmente como parte del grupo? Como era que pudo congeniar tan rapidamente con Rafa? Tenia que hacer algo, no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados, si las cosas seguian asi, un dia de estos, Leo y Mikey tambien estarian de su lado. No podia permitir que le quitaran a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, su codicia no quedaba alli. Si asi se sentia en cuanto a sus hermanos, imaginense, como se sentiria en este tema:

April O'Neil.

No debia permitir que ese enmascarado de hockey se le acercara a "su" April. El la vio primero. No podia permitir que ese individuo se le acercara. Nunca.

Cuantas veces no soño con arrojarle mutageno a Casey, directo a la cara? Podia convertirlo en una miserable cucaracha y pisotearlo sin ninguna compasion. Solo que nadie se entere. Ese seria su sueño ideal.

_-Querido mutageno: lo que podriamos hacer juntos,_ decia en voz baja en su laboratorio mientras movia lentamente el frasco y observaba la sustancia con una cara digna de un psicopata.

La codicia, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Nadie se esperaba esto, verdad? Quise ponerle la codicia ya que, para rematar en la personalidad de Donatello (que insisto, es el mas grande OOc de cualquiera de los personajes, comparado con cualquier version anterior). Tenia ganas de poner a un Donnie psicopata, y por fin salio. Pobre Casey...**

**En fin, para terminar, tengo que decir algo: a pesar de que no me gusta para nada el Apritello, si me gusta las peleas entre Casey y Donnie, le dan sabor a la serie.**

**En fin, sigan haciendo sus apuestas? Faltan 4, quienes seran? Espero sus reviews.**


	5. Pereza

**Pereza**

* * *

**Casey Jones**

* * *

Pereza. Eso era lo que sentia Casey, quien vivia unicamente para patear traseros.

Nunca le ha interesado nada que tenga que ver con la escuela, lo academico, nada. Que agradezcan que le gusta el hockey, si no, no tendria ningun motivo para tener que estar en la high school.

En cuanto a las chicas, en realidad tampoco se preocupa demasiado por impresionarlas. A diferencia de cierto mutante con caparazon -al cual por cierto detesta- que trata de hacer hasta lo imposible por llamar la atencion de cierta pelirroja, el no necesita hacer todas esas payasadas para tener la atencion de April. La razon, sencilla:

Es un humano, al igual que April. Un paso adelante de Donatello. Mas que suficiente como para tenerlo a raya, sabedor de que el tambien la quiere. Solo tiene que hacer lo necesario -por no decir que lo minimo posible- para tenerla.

Y de todos modos, sea la chica que sea: April, Irma, la que sea, no se esfuerza por ser precisamente un detallista cursi con tontos ramos de flores y todo ese tipo de cosas innecesarias. Solo es el vago perezoso Casey Jones y ya.

Mientras veia como un molesto Donatello se encerraba en su laboratorio por enesima vez en el dia, simplemente se tendia sobre el sofa para echarse una siesta:

-Ahhh... que sueño... dijo sin ninguna preocupacion antes de dormirse por un buen rato, hasta que tuvieran que hacer vigilancia.

La pereza, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Al parecer todos quedaron con cara de WTF? al ver el pecado del capitulo anterior. Pero veo que les gusto. Ahora voy con este pecado. Por cierto, no me hizo mucha falta ver TMNT 2012 para plasmar a Casey. Los que han visto series antiguas van a estar de acuerdo conmigo: en TODAS las series anteriores Casey era el tipico vago flojopatea traseros con agallas. Y por lo que he visto en la reciente serie, es el mismo Casey de siempre.**

**Si, tenia que ponerlo, por mas que a algunos no les agrade (sabemos de quienes hablo). Es un personaje fundamental en las seires, comics y peliculas, en TODAS. Pensaba en poner a Karai o algo asi, pero no, honor a quien honor merece.**

**Bien, esperen el siguiente. Quedan 3, quienes seran?**


	6. Gula

**Gula**

* * *

**Miguel Angel**

* * *

Gula. Eso era lo que sentia Miguel Angel, gula de todos los tipos conocidos y desconocidos.

Es increible la cantidad de comida que puede consumir en un almuerzo. Parece un barril sin fondo. Y ni se diga cuando se trata de pizzas de pepperoni. Si los demas no se ponen vivos es capaz de acabar con todo el pedido el solo, y si les va bien, les deja la caja sola.

Pero no solo en ese sentido manifiesta la gula. Nunca se han puesto a pensar el porque hace tantas tonterias y juegos de niños, ademas de pasarse el dia entero en videojuegos como todo un vicio, o si no, andar por toda la guarida con su patineta?

Senciilo: quiere tener la completa atencion de todos, se quiere, no robar, "tragar" el show, como si de una pizza se tratara. De ahi el Dr. Prankestein y la cantidad innumerable de bromas que suele realizar: el unico objetivo, es llamar la atencion, que sepan de su existencia, tal cual un "showman", no importa que le digan: payaso, enano, idiota, zoquete, cabeza hueca y tantas linduras mas -sobre todo de Rafael- si logra su ansiado objetivo: tener la atencion puesta en el.

Esos eran los motivos de Miguel Angel, quien se deslizaba a toda velocidad por las alcantariilas gracias a su patineta, hasta llegar a la guarida, llamando la atencion de todos:

_-COWABUNGA!_ Gritaba mientras entraba a la guarida y llamaba la atencion de todos, antes de estrellarse directamente con una pared.

La gula, su pecado capital.

* * *

**A todos los que le pusieron la gula a Mikey (que fueron de hecho todos)... felicidades! Se ganaron una paletita Tutsi Pop... ok no, pero tambien era predecible este pecado, no lo creen?**

**Y para quien me pregunto que porque Karai no entra en lo de los pecados, pues todos sabemos que no es una santa precisamente, y justo por eso no la puse: capaz que tiene los 7 pecados y varios mas. Aunque considerare la propuesta, a ver si me sale algo con ella.**

**Y por ultimo, si los que han visto las series antiguas lo han notado, decidi ponerle en el fic frases de las versiones anteriores, que a pesar de los años se siguen oyendo mas cool que algunas tonterias que les ponen ahora. Por ejemplo, se oye mil veces mejor el epico "Cowabunga" que el miserable Booya quien sabe que.**

**Ademas, extraño que digan frases como zoquete, Intrepido y todo eso.**

**Solo quedan dos, quien y quien, y con que pecado? espero sus reviews.**


	7. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

* * *

**April O'Neil**

* * *

Lujuria. Eso era lo que sentia April, quien era la unica chica en medio de seres, humano y mutantes, masculinos.

Todos la creemos como una chica completamente despistada e inocente, etc, etc, etc, Sin embargo, recuerden: nada es lo que parece.

Sabe perfectamente de las miradas asesinas existentes entre Casey y Donnie, y tambien sabe que esta en medio de un triangulo amoroso, lo cual, en vez de presionarla para tener que elegir a uno, le atrae de sobremanera. Sabe que cada uno tiene lo suyo: Casey Jones es un seductor en todo el sentido de la palabra, mientras que, Donatello Hamato... es un mutante, suena bastante excitante.

Pero su lujuria no solo queda en eso. Mira hacia otro extremo y observa a otros dos que estan discutiendo: Leonardo y Rafael. Uno, el lider sin miedo, discreto; el otro, el furia fatal, intenso. Vaya baraja de opciones que tiene. Para nada despreciable.

Y por si fuera poco, se puede ir hasta ambos extremos: Splinter y Miguel Angel. Uno, ya mayor, casi en la tercera edad, el otro, el mas joven del lugar, listo para corromper. Una gran cantidad de fantasias que puede imaginar, e incluso cumplir, si lo desea.

Observa detenidamente mientras nota a Casey y a Donnie discutiendo otra vez, por la razon que fuera, al igual que Leo y Rafa, mientras que el sensei esta meditando en el dojo y Mikey se pasea de un lado a otro por la guarida en su eterna patineta.

_-Hmm... que interesante,_ decia para si misma, mientras las fantasias volvian a su cabeza.

La lujuria, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Hola a todos/as! Ya ando aqui de nuevo despues de haber abandonado este sitiuo por un rato, todo mal. Perdon, tambien tengo una vida. Pero ya por fin pude sacar este capitulo en particular  
**

**Ah, y antes de que empiecen a decir que April es una arrastrada, zorra, hija de su... en fin, tantas cosas, ponganse en el lugar de ella. O acaso alguna chica no caeria en la tentacion teniendo frente a ella a Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Angel, y Casey Jones? Piensenlo, a ver quien resiste ante estos cinco.**

**En fin, yo creo que es obvio quien falta, y cual pecado le toca. Esperen el otro capitulo para el pecado restante y probablemente, un epilogo. Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	8. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

* * *

**Leonardo**

* * *

Soberbia. Eso era lo que sentia Leonardo, el Intrepido, el Splinter Jr., el lider sin miedo: soberbia pura.

Por mas que aparente ser una ser vivo humilde y sencillo, la realidad es otra: la soberbia lo esta consumiendo.

A pesar de que nunca lo admita conscientemente, disfruta ser el mayor de los cuatro, ademas de dar ordenes e indicaciones a Donnie y a Mikey, indicar cuando atacar, cuando defender, cuando ejecutar los planes... en fin, le gusta tener el control completo, de todas y cada una de las situaciones que se les presentan.

Adoraba tambien, aunque a veces fuera "sin querer", llamar la atencion del sexo opuesto, de las chicas. Sabe que, al menos en algun momento de su mutante vida, todas y cada una de las mujeres que ha conocido -April, Karai, etc, etc, etc. (ya fuera en esa dimension o en otras, o sea, version 87, 2003 o quienes esten leyendo esto)- se han fijado en el, alimentando poco a poco su soberbia.

Y Rafael? Que es lo que pretende?

De todas formas, no le preocupaba mucho su hermano, ya que, por mas que se molestara y enfureciera, por algo era el "lider sin miedo", no?

Era el mejor, simple y sencillamente.

Despues de una sesion de entrenamiento, en donde nuevamente vencio a Rafa, en esta ocasion simplemente se retiro del dojo, para sorpresa de todos, con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-_Ni Shredder va a detenerme_, murmuraba para si mismo, mientras se retiraba lentamente a su cuarto.

La soberbia, su pecado capital.

* * *

**Y el que faltaba. Que les parecio este pecado? Yo pienso que esas actitudes las tiene muy, pero MUY, bien guardadas, tanto, que nadie se la creeria. Es mas, ni yo me convencia al 100 cuando escribi esto.**

**Pero digo, siendo el lider y centro de atencion de casi todas las personas, alguna vez le tenia que dar, no creen?**

**A por cierto, como me rei con ciertos comentarios del capitulo anterior: "Golosa!"... muy bueno XD.**

**Espero sacar un epilogo para cerrar, quizas en estos dias, ustedes deciden. Saludos.**


	9. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

Si, en estos dias, y mas en una ciudad como Nueva York, hay cada tipo de personajes en los cuales el, o los, pecados, corren por sus venas. No vamos a tratar de mencionarlos todos, ustedes los conocen. Lo que necesitamos saber, es que, incluso en los personajes que creemos que son, los buenos, hay trazas de pecado y maldad en sus venas:

**Rafael**, podra tener **ira** contra sus hermanos y contra medio mundo, pero cuando el momento lo apremia, no duda en defenderlos, incluso a costo de su vida.

**Splinter**, podra tener **envidia** por no ser humano y joven como antes, pero disfruta ahora su nueva fase, como maestro de cuatro tortugas mutantes.

**Donatello**, podra tener **codicia** y quisiera tener a April y a sus hermanos para el solo, pero tambien quiere verlos felices, por eso hace tantos inventos.

**Casey Jones**, podra tener **pereza** en casi todo el santo dia, pero cuando la maldad esta al acecho, cuidado: tiene agallas en serio. No lo subestimen.

**Miguel Angel**, podra tener **gula** y ansias de ser showman, pero todo eso es por un motivo, quiere que todos vivan felices y contentos. Por eso lo hace.

**April O'Neil**, podra tener **lujuria**, pero no la culpen: es una adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas. Y la verdad los quiere a todos, de buena manera.

**Leonardo**, podra tener **soberbia**, por su posicion como lider. Pero su tiene esa posicion es porque sabe manejar las cosas. El Intrepido siempre sabe que hacer.

Y si, incluso en ellos hay pecados capitales. Que esperaban?

_This is NY, nothing's perfect._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y bien, que dicen? Espero sus reviews, nos vemos luego, saludos.


End file.
